


Shifting

by rickbisexualgrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Marriage, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickbisexualgrimes/pseuds/rickbisexualgrimes
Summary: Deciding to marry Negan was what was going to save everyone but Rick was sacrificing more than he bargained for.





	1. Can't Turn Back Now

**Author's Note:**

> alright so this originally was meant for regan week but plans completely changed. i won't be writing long chapters (this is sort of an exercise for myself) so if that's not really intriguing then *shrug* 
> 
>  
> 
> i totally get that "forced marriage" is an EXTREMELY popular trope in this fandom. so i will try not to write this one so similar to other forced marriage fics i have written. please keep in mind this won't be a light fic but it won't be bone shivering disturbing either. 
> 
>  

Falling apart for Negan was pathetic and inevitable in a way. At one point in time Rick thought he could fight it, thought he could fight the magnetic attraction but he failed. Just like he failed at keeping his people safe, like he failed all those who died because of him. Most of all he failed Maggie who lost Glenn due to his cockiness. Now he was married to the man that tore their worlds apart with a bat and a formidable army.

 

  
Whatever chance he had to take Negan down was utterly destroyed when they lost the war. In the beginning of it, Rick was so certain that he would kill Negan. Only to wave a white flag when Negan offered to lower the tribute size. Almost losing Carl had him more unstable and less smart in terms of decision making. Rick refused to lose anyone because the goddamn war. So he decided to call it off in the confines of an abandoned building. He even sealed the deal with a kiss, per Negan's request. It felt like he was signing over his life. He walked out peacefully with Negan after agreeing to move to the Sanctuary.

 

  
Having to reveal the news to his people and the others who were fighting alongside him was unnerving. They expected him to come back with better news or a slightly better solution. Only he didn't and revealed he took a deal with the man they were trying to kill. Maggie broke down in tears during the meeting and was yelling at him. Michonne just looked disappointed. Everyone else exploded and a riot started but was stopped almost immediately. Chaos ensued from there because some people didn't get the memo, those people died. Not long after the Saviors made it clear that the war was over and Negan even made a guest appearance to announce it.

 

  
Upon agreeing to marry Negan his relationship with Michonne was officially over.

 

  
Michonne took the news as good as Rick expected but she understood what he was doing.

 

 

Speaking to Carl in a more personal setting about his decision had been one of the most difficult. According to Carl it didn't matter because he was planning to move to the Hilltop. Rick knew that Carl was saying it didn't matter to avoid his own confusion. So instead of arguing about that he suggested that Judith and Michonne go to the Hilltop as well.

 

  
That day had been one of the worst them as a group had experienced in a while. When they first arrived Rick was paranoid and unstable then he came to see Alexandria as his new life. He had countless daydreams about growing old there with the kids, Michonne and everyone else. Now his daydreams were being stomped on til they took their last breaths.

 

  
Once the Saviors pulled up outside of the gates, Rick felt the finality of his decision in its entirety. Stupidly he wondered if Negan was just fucking with him and would say as much. Though the moment that Negan climbed out of his vehicle, alongside Arat, he knew it was over. Negan's facial expression went from an irritated scowl before he set his eyes on Rick. Then that disturbingly charming smile appeared. Rick gulped before giving Judith a kiss on the forehead, hugging Michonne who had Judith in her arms and squeezing Carl's shoulder. Everyone else got their hugs in before so they wouldn't be there to see Negan take him away. Daryl made it abundantly clear that he'd probably try to kill him, so it was best he didn't wait with them.

 

  
Rick stood tall, despite feeling minuscule inside, as Negan waltzed towards the gate with Lucille in hand. That goddamn bat still gave Rick the chills and now he'd be seeing it everyday. Why did he name it anyways? Obviously the name was reference to someone important in Negan's life. Or maybe someone that used to be in Negan's life. Whichever it was, it was fucked up that he would name his murder bat.

 

  
The Saviors were standing in the background with their guns out or pointed out their windows. It was overly excessive since Alexandria didn't have remotely that many loaded guns now.

 

  
Seeming as no one else wanted to do it, Rick went ahead and opened the gate for Negan and Arat. No one seemed to be follow after them.

 

  
"Look at my husband everybody!" Negan proclaimed like Rick was the top prize at the fair. "He's quite the fucking looker. I mean not like I don't have some hot as fuck wives but I've never had a husband before. One might say you're even prettier than any of them."

 

  
Rick blushed at the compliment despite remembering it was from Negan. "Can we not do this here? Please? I don't want Michonne or Carl to .."

 

  
"To what? Be upset? Not like I'm gonna kill you and drop your fucking corpse on the front lawn." Negan whispered just low enough for Rick and Arat to hear. He then waved at Carl and Michonne like the asshole he was.

 

  
This whole situation was making Rick want to choke Negan out.

 

 

Though he'd probably still be able to babble like a fucking idiot even then.

 

  
"Leave them outta this and let's just go."

 

  
"My my my you're bossy today. I wonder if you're this bossy in bed, hm, maybe I'll find out soon enough."

 

 

"Too bad you'll never find out." Rick smiled in the most insincere way possible. He knew he was pushing it with Negan but what was he going to do? If he wanted him dead he'd just shoot him right there. "Can we go now?"

 

  
That charming smile dissipated and was replaced with irritation like Rick was a persistent child. Rick told Michonne, Judith and Carl that he'd see them soon before he was practically dragged away. Whatever disappointment Carl was trying to suppress was clear on his face now. Once again his own son was disappointed in his choices, only this time it was way worse, and there wasn't any turning back.

 

 


	2. The Get Away Room

Two weeks into Rick being married to Negan, they had sex. Rick hate fucked Negan, rode him so hard that he thought he'd break the older man. Secretly he'd been hoping that would happen because it'd make it easier to kill him. While he fucked him he pictured slitting Negan's throat mid orgasm.

 

After the first few times he refused to let Negan hold him post sex. Every time Negan's hands would try to wrap around his stomach, he moved. Usually that irritated Negan and Rick would get a lecture about how he was a stuck up asshole. Not that Rick really cared what Negan thought of him. He just gritted his teeth through the pointless rambling about his duties.

 

Waking up to an empty bed was a relief until Rick saw a note that was for him. The note said: _Rick, I had some shit I needed to take care of. See ya later lover. Love, your husband._

 

  
Rick almost threw up at how Negan was acting like this marriage meant anything. All he was doing was protecting his family and community. He crumbled up the note then dropped it onto the floor. Living at the Sanctuary meant he didn't have much obligations. So it made for dragged out days and often times lounging in the wives room. Which was now his room but he was the only husband Negan had. The ladies were more than welcoming and some were even flirtatious. Rick always felt baffled by that amount of interest being shown.

 

  
He got dressed in the new clothes that Negan gave him. The black t-shirt fit him just right and the dark wash jeans looked barely worn. One strange thing Rick noticed on the couch was a buzz cutter. A second note sat alongside it that said that new looks aren't bad. For once Rick found himself agreeing with his terrifyingly charming husband.

 

* * *

 

 

"Holy fucking shit! You cut off all those pretty curls of yours! I sure as fuck didn't expect you to actually do it 'cause you tend to be a tight ass. Well I mean, you have one too but anyways you look fucking sexy. " Negan told him softly before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

 

Receiving affection like that from Negan didn't feel right, it didn't match up the image Rick had in his head, the one where Negan was the wolf with bloody teeth.  He didn't manage to get away before Negan grabbed him by the hand. Rick furrowed his brows until Negan told him he had to show him something.  He was lead through the hallways where he passed several workers. They all smiled at him like he was someone special. 

 

Eventually Rick was lead towards a room that had a lounging chair, a gaming console and an extremely expensive bottle of white wine on the table. There was also Frankie waiting there in regular clothes with a white towel and oils.  Rick eyed the cot on the floor and looked at Negan who was grinning ear to ear.  _Why would he do this for me?_

 

Dramatically Negan spread his arms out to everything in the room. Including Frankie who just shook her head at their husband's antics.  At least Rick wasn't alone in seeing Negan for what he was - a dramatic asshole.

 

"I bet you're wondering what the fuck is goin' on in here. My bad for not really explaining myself all that good in the past few fucking minutes. I decided that you deserved a little fun, interpret that in whatever way you want! You can even fuck Frankie if you want to, I asked her and she's consented. This will be a one time thing of course. Regardless I want you to have a few drinks, get a massage and play some games. Enjoy life on the goddamn top."

 

  
Before Rick could even respond to Negan, he told him he had to actually go. Apparently duty called and people wouldn't survive without him. Rick was left alone with Frankie who told him he'd have to take off his clothes. He blinked at her a couple times and asked her if she could close her eyes. When she respected his wishes, he took off his new shirt, pants and the briefs he was wearing. He walked over to where the towel was, swiped it and put it around his waist.

 

  
"You can open your eyes now." Rick murmured and blushed when she did and checked him out. "He's been actin' nicer to me."

 

  
Frankie gave him a look, "You're his favorite out of all of us. He talks about you a lot. I'm not jealous, I don't love him but it's just observation."

 

  
"I don't trust him."

 

  
"None of us really do but this is a better life than working for points and struggling. At least I have Tanya, without her I would have left already."

 

  
The way Frankie was looking made Rick wonder what the extent of their relationship was. They were quite close and touchy but Negan had a no cheating rule. Unless he didn't care if the wives slept together. Rick brushed the thoughts away and asked Frankie what he needed to do. She explained he just needed to lay down and she'd work her magic.

 

  
And from there Rick received the best massage of his whole life. Frankie worked out his kinks, used oils and rubbed the sorest parts of his back. He felt like a brand new man once he got dressed again. They poured a few glasses of wine and ranted about Negan mostly. It was indefinitely the wine but Rick felt safe with her. Frankie ended up kissing him but that was as far as it got. He thanked her for the massage. Before he left the room she told him that it was his get away room. That he was allowed to come back whenever.

 

  
Rick didn't know what to feel about Negan's gift but had no intentions of passing it up.

 

 


	3. Too Tired to Hate You

Spending time in the get away room became a weekly thing for Rick. Laying down without anyone bothering him was heavenly. Rick never got the opportunities to just rest without something going on. Not even in Alexandria did he ever get that type of peace. As much as he cared about the community, he wanted to relax every so often. Being the leader wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

 

After pouring what seemed to be seven glasses of wine, Rick passed out on the couch. It wasn't uncommon for him to drink until he fell asleep. Lately that was all he did because he didn't have a lot of responsibility. The Sanctuary wasn't the most homey place but he was husband to its leader. So Rick would take advantage of those perks until he got tired of laying around.

 

  
Two hours later Rick woke up to Negan shaking his shoulders. When his eyes opened he saw Negan staring at him tenderly. Rick felt a strange feeling inside his chest. Whatever it was made him touch Negan's cheek a lot softer than intended. The touch didn't seem to burn Negan, he actually seemed more relaxed than usual, but even wolves have soft moments. Rick removed his palm from Negan's cheek and asked him why he was there.

 

  
The explanation seemed like bullshit to Rick, it sounded like Negan just missed him and wanted to talk. Constantly pulling away wasn't going to make his stay better. So he told Negan he could stick around for a bit then he was going back to sleep. For once Negan agreed without any dramatics. They sat down together without trying to spur each other to irritation. Negan listened to Rick's rant about being restless, Negan got advice from Rick about something, and then relaxed in silence.

 

  
Rick wanted to hate Negan 24/7 but he really couldn't bring himself to it. Hating someone was a task that took energy, the type that he didn't have, not anymore. Sometimes Negan proved himself to be a decent person.

 

  
Eventually they poured a few drinks because Negan apparently had very little to do. After a few drinks Rick ended up in Negan's lap. Then their clothes came off not long after and Rick rode Negan on the couch. Rick came embarrassingly quick once Negan started stroking him. Once Negan came inside him, they stayed in the same position for a few minutes. Until Negan hoisted Rick up so he wasn't inside him anymore. Rick felt a yearning for more of Negan, even if it meant just kissing him. It felt like a classic case of wanting something bad for you. The thrill of that was intoxicating and overwhelming in a way that was enjoyable.

 

  
After Negan zipped himself up he took out a pack of smokes and a lighter. He opened the pack then offered Rick a smoke from it. Without hesitation, Rick took a smoke for himself. One smoke wasn't going to kill him. Negan lit his smoke then passed Rick the lighter.

 

Negan took a drag of his smoke then chuckled. "Fuck, you're a good fucking lay. I swear you were made to ride dick or at least my dick."

 

  
"How romantic." Rick stated in a monotone voice before taking a drag of his own. "I don't think I can hate you anymore. I sure as hell don't love you but I'm too tired to hate you."

 

  
The older man just continued puffing away at his smoke. Rick noticed he wasn't even looking in his direction, not even when he put the butt out in the ash tray. Instead of responding back to that, Negan told him that he needed to go. Which clearly was because he couldn't handle what he said. When Negan left the room it felt strange, like maybe Rick was too open with him, maybe Negan thrived off his reluctance. Unless it was just the fact that Rick admitted to not loving him. He imagined Negan knew as much already.

 

  
Rick laid down on the very couch he had sex on and tried to will himself to sleep.


	4. Ready to Blow

After what Rick told him, Negan went to fuck one of the wives. The only one who seemed to be willing was Frankie and she seemed less energetic than usual. His climax was definitely lackluster and Frankie just yawned. Negan told her afterwards that if she wasn't enjoying herself, she could have told him to stop. That he would have stopped immediately. Frankie told him that her mind just wandered but that was clearly bullshit.

 

  
The talk they had resulted in Frankie telling him that she was done with it. That being a wife just wasn't what she wanted to do anymore. Negan never pictured all of them sticking around forever. It was simply contracts that could be terminated at any point in time. But Frankie was one of his favorites and to hear her say that was shitty.

 

  
Negan made sure Frankie knew that her contract would be burned later on. Instead of telling her that she'd go back to points, he told her that she could secretly get what she needed. With a smile she told him that she appreciated it and left the room. Negan laid in his bed alone and stared at the ceiling. At this point he probably should let all the wives go. Most of them looked emotionally tired. Of course they were willingly staying but life was shit outside of their wives room. The Sanctuary wasn't exactly like the other communities. The place was a factory that was turned into a place to live. But the tone was lifeless at times and Negan didn't forget that.

 

  
His mind wandered back to what Rick told him and how it actually fucking bothered him. Rick hating him was something he'd grown accustomed to. Now he would have to deal with the possibility of feelings. That irritated the shit out of him because Lucille was the last person he loved romantically. Wanting Rick other than to fuck was going to fucking kill him. That would be his goddamn demise and god fucking forbid if he was going to let that actually happen. He would die before he let Rick manipulate his emotions like that.

 

  
Instead of going to tell the wives the agreements were over, making sure everyone was doing their goddamn jobs, yelling at Simon, or whatever the fuck, he stayed in bed. Someone was bound to find him and bother him and turned out Simon was the one. He barged through the door. For anyone else that was a big fucking no no but it was obviously urgent. Simon looked breathless and Negan just glared. His right hand man explained that the workers were refusing to work. He blinked hard as if to test if this was fucking reality. What the hell did the workers have to complain about? They were worked to the goddamn bone, they had jobs they wanted, they had a roof over their heads. Negan got out of bed in his just briefs and Simon's eyes went wide.  As soon as he got his clothes back on he left the room with Simon. 

 

  
Along the way Simon was explaining what exactly was going on. The workers were apparently taking a stand and waiting to hear from him. Simon told him they didn't want to resort to violence unless necessary. Which was fucking wise because it could be utter chaos. All the workers could easily start fighting like a pack of rapid animals.  


 

  
Negan was led to the balcony the overlooked the front of the factory. The workers were all gathered and yelling at one another it seemed. Nothing was fucking coherent and Negan suddenly realized he left Lucille. His irritation was at an all time high already so that made it worse. With a scowl on his face he yelled for everyone to shut the fuck up. All the workers stopped talking but didn't kneel for him. Negan didn't have any goddamn jokes to crack, he didn't even know what to fucking say, he was just annoyed. He whispered to Simon to say something.

 

  
"Listen everyone! Negan's here to listen to what you have to fucking say! So use this opportunity to say something constructive. Otherwise don't talk"

 

  
One person after the next explained their concerns or irritations about working. Negan listened without freaking the fuck out at someone. Then he told him that he understood shit was rough but this was how the Sanctuary ran. Everyone started to yell again and someone said they weren't going back to work. Negan wanted to take Simon's gun from its holster and fucking killing someone. With much resistance in terms of killing someone, Negan took the gun from Simon, flicked the safety off then shot it in the air. The crowd of people silenced immediately.

 

  
"Do your jobs or fucking leave! That's the goddamn deal because I got no goddamn energy for this. You know what you signed up for when you entered those gates. This place ain't for everyone so if you wanna join the piss babies somewhere then go ahead. All I know is if you wanna refuse to work, then you leave. End of fucking story." Negan put the gun into Simon's hand before heading back inside.

 

  
Dealing with those idiots outside and Rick was grating his nerves. He felt like he was ready to blow a fucking gasket. The results of that would be nothing productive either. Negan got the bright idea to go look for Rick to talk to him. Just so they could talk about what he said.


	5. Losing

The whole walk to find Rick he was fuming. Anger was something that Negan felt so goddamn often. That or just the type of sadness that made him sick to his stomach. Usually that feeling came when something reminded him of Lucille and his life before. What would she say if she saw him now? She'd probably tell him to stop being a goddamn asshole. That he was going to really push Rick away if he came at him over nothing. Essentially that was what Negan was fucking doing now. He was going to shove Rick into a fucking corner.

 

Stupidly Negan kept going and went to the room he thought Rick was in. He stormed through the door without knocking, only to see Rick wasn't there. No notes were left and everything was neatly back in place. Negan hit his hand against the door out of anger, which was probably a sign from the fucking universe to hold the fuck up.

 

  
His behavior was becoming more erratic and that was no goddamn good for the longer term. The only reason he was so anger was out of fear. Somewhere inside himself was an aching for Rick to want him. And that was scaring the shit out of him. All that he needed to do was talk to Rick and ask him why he told him that.

 

  
Negan searched everywhere for the younger man but had no fucking luck. All the places that he suspected Rick could be, he wasn't. He ran into Arat and Laura who were kissing in the hallway like teenagers. Neither of them had seen Rick probably because they were making out. So he went to the wives room to speak to them about ending the contracts. Unfortunately Rick wasn't in the wives room but all the wives were. Frankie wasn't there of course but Tanya was. She had a certain expression on her face that made him realize she knew about Frankie. 

 

  
The wives were talking among each other like usual so Negan cleared his throat. They all stopped mid conversation to listen to him speak. "Alright ladies, I gotta say some shit that some of you might not like. I'm setting you free from this agreement. Which means none of you will be considered my wives any longer after this conversation. You'll all go back to working for points unless I've come to you directly about that. It's not fucking personal and I've enjoyed all of you but it's time to move on."

 

  
Some of the women seemed happy that he was cutting them loose himself. Meanwhile the other ladies were glaring at him and left the room in a hurry. Negan watched Tanya get up from her seat and come towards him. She told him thank you, in a very genuine way, before exiting the room. Setting them all free from their contracts was the best thing he ever did for any of them.

 

  
Amber just looked at him as if she was confused. Then he told her again that she could go back to being with Mark if she wanted. She just blinked him and left without saying anything at all. More than likely Mark wouldn't take her back unless he'd forgiven her. Not that it was Negan's problem either way, all he did was burn Mark's goddamn face.

 

  
Letting Rick go wasn't happening unless Rick requested it. So at least he didn't lose everything in one day. Negan made his way to the bar and poured himself a drink. All of the bottles that he stocked the room with were back to being his. He kept drinking until the decanter was empty. Drinking with Rick earlier had been stupid because he was more out of it. After spending time in there by himself, he heard someone walk in. If it was Simon coming by with shit news he would lose it. When he looked over he saw Rick standing there, looking completely wrecked. It almost felt like the universe knew exactly what the fuck he needed.


	6. What Do I Do?

There were only a few routes that Rick could go after his confession to Negan. One being he could pretend to fall for the man to manipulate him. Meanwhile the other routes he could head down were a lot less manipulative. There was truth in him not hating Negan but he couldn't allow himself to feel anything. It was already strange enough to be married to him. The type of marriage that was spawned out of sacrifice and convenience.

 

Deciding on how to proceed wasn't anything Rick needed to rush into. In fact he had time and the moment would present itself eventually.

 

Rick decided to leave his room so that Negan wouldn't come find him later on. He ended up getting a cigarette off one of the nicer Saviors. Usually every Savior he came across was an ass but this guy was different. To Rick he seemed like the type of man that was only nice until he didn't need to be. Similar to himself. Then he somehow found himself going to the wives room. Which of course Negan just had to be in.

 

  
None of the wives were around which felt peculiar to Rick. Usually during the day the wives were gathered in there and chatting away. Rick much preferred the wives over listening to Negan rant. Which was clearly what he wanted to do by the look on his face. Rick sighed and waited for it to happen.

 

  
Negan grinned from ear to ear, "There you are! I have a fucking announcement, the wives are no more. I set them loose before you got here and damn some of them weren't happy at all. Their contracts will be terminated by the end of the day. Looks like it's just you and me now, baby. How does that make you feel?"

 

  
"Terrific. I feel terrific." Rick deadpanned and tried not to roll his eyes at Negan who hyena cackled. Even in the most serious moments, Negan found a way to make it a joke.

 

  
"Sure you do. Anyways, I was lookin' for you earlier 'cause I need to talk to you about what you said. I'm pretty fucking confused about you not hating me anymore. Since when do you not want to tear my guts out and wear them as necklaces?"

 

  
"I'm tired, Negan. I don't have the energy to hate you over what's been done. You killed people, I killed people, can't we just move on?"

 

  
"It's just a weird turn of events for you to admit you don't hate me is all. I'm so used to those icy glares and you being a fucking tight ass. You know you can tell me if you're lying, right? I might not even punish you for that shit."

 

  
Rick could tell that Negan was speaking on a different type of punishment. The type that had Rick never thought he'd enjoy from Negan of all people. He just shrugged at the older man who narrowed his eyes. Why it was so important to know this was beyond Rick. It wasn't like Negan had actual feelings for him so it shouldn't matter either way. The rest of their conversation was dry and not even remotely important.

 

Apparently the workers weren't happy about the conditions, which wasn't a surprise, and Rick held his tongue. Telling Negan that his rules were bullshit wouldn't help a damn thing. While Negan emptied out the decanter, Rick thought about manipulating Negan. He didn't need to love him to do that, he could just pretend to and then put an end to everything. Alexandria was in the clear but the other communities still suffered. So he had to do something. Rick got in closer to Negan and got him to stop pouring another drink for himself. He kissed him briefly on the lips to see if he was in the mood. Turned out he was because he pulled Rick in closer.

 

Doing this wasn't going to be easy but with Negan it never was.


	7. Executing the Plan

Somewhere within all the scheming, Rick actually did start to feel something more complex for Negan. More than what seemed to be hidden in the crevices of his mind. But it couldn't stop the train that was headed way off the tracks now. Rick devised a plan that not even Negan could pick apart. Since he was too busy treating Rick and giving him whatever he wanted. Negan propped him up so high that it was astonishing.

 

  
Eventually Negan allowed Rick to have regular visits to Alexandria. Of course he wasn't allowed to go alone, at least not at first. When he finally was given the privilege of doing so, he already had a plan in motion. Rick made sure that Michonne was prepared to do what he was asking of her. She seemed uncertain at first but agreed because it was the only way. No one else could pull it off and Negan wouldn't let anything happen to him. So Rick was banking on Negan genuinely giving a damn if he died or not.

 

  
One part of the plan made Michonne uncomfortable but he told her it was necessary. So he got Michonne to stand behind him to hold his arms. While Daryl punched him with all the force he could manage. Rick spat blood on the road, breathed heavy and urged Daryl to keep going. Even though Daryl didn't want to, he still kept going until Rick was bruised and swollen. He could still see out of both eyes but his face was bruising. There was blood smeared on his face and his lip was split. Michonne could barely look at him.

 

 

Making sure Carl was anywhere else was Rick's major concern. He couldn't let Carl see him in that state, it would remind him of old memories.

 

  
Rick got into the right head space to trick Negan and played his part. The only person who seemed prepared to speak to Negan was Michonne. So she took the one walkie they had and tried to get ahold of the Sanctuary. One of the Saviors answered and was confused. Michonne told him to put Negan on the phone immediately. After some time passed, Negan got on the walkie and asked her what she wanted.

 

  
"The other communities are tired of your shit and they want it to stop. We didn't want to do this but we have Rick and we're using him to get you to stop." Michonne's voice didn't waver and she made herself sound convincing. At least for a moment until Negan burst out laughing.

 

  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" Negan spoke loudly through the walkie. "You wouldn't ever hurt Rick, you love him too goddamn much for that."

 

  
Knowing that it wouldn't be enough, Rick told Daryl to hit him again and he made sure to be loud about it.

 

  
"You guys are a bunch of fucking pricks for this. You'd fuck up your former leader just to save the other piss ass communities? The very people who probably wouldn't do jack shit for you. Not unless they were in deep shit themselves. This is why I shoulda wiped you off the map when I had the chance. Everyone but Carl and that little angel. Maybe I woulda spared you just so Rick wouldn't moan about it."

 

  
"We're willing to do whatever it takes to save everyone. Even if that means hurting the one person we don't want to. This is for all of our futures, one where you don't rule over us."

 

  
Michonne was convincing enough that Negan asked where they needed to meet. Of course they knew he was going to bring an army. But what they were planning to do wasn't what he at all expected.


	8. Betrayed

"You won't actually kill him. I don't fucking believe a word you're saying." Negan called out to Michonne who had Rick at gun point. This whole situation didn't seem realistic at fucking all but what else could he do? Risking it could result in something worse happening. Maybe Rick's life was worth the sacrifice to these pricks, dicks and fucking hicks. 

 

He twitched when Michonne's grip on Rick tightened and he saw how beaten up Rick looked. One would think it wouldn't bother him to see that, considering he's hurt Rick before, emotionally and physically. Yet all he wanted to was fuck all of them up with Lucille. Thoughts of bashing their skulls in like melons, seeing them beg for mercy just as he was giving none. 

 

Negan was ready to tell the Saviors that he brought to kill them all. He'd blast them all and that would solve the fucking problem. That was until Rick elbowed Michonne and started running away from them. Daryl used his crossbow and shot really poorly at Rick. Which is when Negan told his men to start firing at Rick's former people. Michonne started heading towards the area Rick fucked off to. So Negan took it upon himself to bulldoze her, which caused her to get winded. He could hear guns firing but he didn't fucking care about any of that. Suddenly he started sprinting after Rick who almost tripped down the hill. Negan didn't notice anything was bleeding so that was a relief. He called out to Rick who was laid up against the tree.

 

  
The younger man didn't respond, he only put his thumbs up as to indicate he was okay. Negan felt relief and headed down towards his husband. He set Lucille down on the ground and checked Rick's bruised up face. There was a lot of swelling and bruising but nothing that couldn't heal. His teal button up was stained with blood though.

 

  
Negan took Rick's hand and squeezed it while asking if he was okay. His husband just shook his head with tears in his eyes. The betrayal from his own people was probably was getting to him. Not that they were worth the fucking tears or the goddamn pain.

 

  
"It'll be okay, Rick, I fucking promise it will be. Punishing them is the first fucking thing on my list. Unless they've somehow murdered all the soldiers I brought with me. Some of them weren't exactly ready for a fucking last minute fight." Negan kept looking into Rick's teary eyes.

 

  
Rick just laughed breathlessly, "I thought I could trust them."

 

  
"I know you did but sometimes the people we want to trust end up fucking us."

 

  
"Yeah, I know that a little too well don't I?"

 

  
He helped Rick up from the ground and made sure he could stand by himself. Something was in Rick's other hand that he didn't notice before. Negan's eyebrows scrunched together but Rick distracted him. When Rick moved forwards to hug him, he didn't push him away. Instead he just closed his eyes which was a big fucking mistake. Rick pulled away fast and when he opened his eyes he felt something go across his neck. Wetness was starting to travel down his throat. That's when he realized his throat was slit.

 

  
Negan put his hand around his slit throat but couldn't stay up. He came down on his knees and then collapsed onto his side. The pain was there but he was more confused than anything. Rick was standing above him, crying, and the glass fell to the ground.

 

  
"You shoulda known it would end this way. It was always supposed to, no matter what road we chose for ourselves. But you're not gonna die here today, I'm gonna make sure you live. Even if that means that you end up hating me for this. Just know that I did start to feel somethin', it wasn't all a lie."

 

  
The very last thing that Negan saw before he passed out was a pretty guy with brown skin.

 

 

And the last thing he heard was Rick pleading that he be saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to all who took the time to read this, i have enjoyed experimenting in terms of writing shorter chapters. plus i do have other fics to get finished up so that's apart of the reason i didn't make this any longer. anyways, please feel free to send an ask my way on tumblr or just leave a comment! 
> 
>  
> 
> hope the new season has been satisfying so far for everyone!


End file.
